


Don't Ruin the Surprise

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis Week Day 6--LingerieIgnis always boasted about how he could not be surprised. Cue Prompto playing the waiting game to ensure this surprise works out, so long as he manages not to ruin it first.





	Don't Ruin the Surprise

Prompto walked into the house with obvious trepidation in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if Ignis was going to be into the idea, but he couldn’t think of a better way to surprise him as he so offhandedly made a comment about ‘not being able to be surprised’ a month ago and he had been biding his time until then to pull this off.  
Holding the black bag in front of him, he walked into their bedroom and quickly shut the door. Hands trembling, he reached into the bag and pulled out the bright red, two-piece set that he bought under the guise of “for his girlfriend” rather than for him to wear for his boyfriend, and laid it on the bed, throwing the bag out.  
He checked the time on his phone and noticed that he only had twenty minutes until Ignis was normally home.

He slipped out of his regular clothes and put them into his hamper, ripping the tags off of the new lingerie with disregard to the lacey material, knowing whatever damage he caused would be nothing compared to what he and Ignis would probably do to it tonight anyway.

He struggled into the corseted top, the plastic bones in it a new and almost painful feeling as he bent and they curved into his body. He lacked the natural curve that was probably necessary for the garment, and his nipples were still visible over the deep cup that he couldn’t fill. Ignoring that, he pulled on the second part, crotchless panties that matched the lace style of the top.

Pulling them on, he was glad he went with the ones with a longer slit, as the opening sat just above his dick, allowing him still some relative comfort despite the material being…distracting to say the least.  
As he moved to their bed, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through some pictures on one of his favourite image sites related to his kinks, preparing himself for Ignis without going overboard. Knowing that overboard is exactly where he would go if he were to begin anticipating Ignis’ arrival too much.

It didn’t take long before he heard the front door unlock and Ignis step into their foyer. He closed his tabs and waited, lightly stroking himself to maintain his erection, and simply because it felt so good to do so.  
He heard Ignis call for him, once…twice…a curious lilt in his voice as Prompto remained silent, leaning back against their pillows, trying not to focus on the distraction of the corset biting into his side at this awkward angle. He stopped stroking now, listening for his partner’s footsteps.

It was only another moment or two until Ignis opened their bedroom door and immediately stopped in his tracks, eyes unwavering from where his lover lay; a tight red corset enveloping his torso, making him look absolutely ravishing, and…oh my, were those panties he had on?  
“Prompto…” Ignis let out a strangled groan, his dick stiffening at the sight before him. Prompto closed his eyes and dropped his head back at the sound, his penis oh so long suffering was curved up against his stomach, precum already beading the tip.

“D-did I surprise you?” Prompto moaned, eyes still closed but he heard Ignis shutting the door and the ruffling of clothing, indicating Ignis was getting ready to join him on the bed.  
“Yes, darling, and what a wonderful surprise it is.” Ignis purred, running a hand across Prompto’s belly, the smooth satin and metal rings keeping ribbon in place, up to where the lace was, lining the cups and chest, his pale, freckled skin visible through the thin fabric.

“Good…” Prompto smirked, arching his back into the touch, biting his lip to muffle yet another moan that ebbed through. Ignis changed positions so that he was on Prompto’s other side, on his knees, towering over his lover as his fingertips grazed down the sides of his body. He felt Prompto shudder into the touch, small mewls of pleasure escaping his lips.

Ignis did not fail to notice just how turned on his partner was, smirking at the idea.  
“Did you begin without me?” He teased, bending over to give his cock a quick lick on the underside, earning himself a delightful gasp from his lover. Prompto opened his eyes, locking gazes with Ignis and bucking his hips up lightly to try to capture that pressure again.  
“I….how could I not, when I look like this?” He whispered, not trusting himself not to moan out loud again if he were to speak at a higher volume.  
The confidence and insinuation went straight to Ignis’ own need, now yearning for attention.

“You minx.” Ignis growled, trailing one hand down to his panties, noticing that the slit went around his balls and didn’t conjoin again until past his anus. There was hardly any fabric even on them. Smirking, Ignis dipped two fingers between the fabric slits and pressed softly on his perineum, earning a harsh intake of breath from the blonde.

He leaned forward to capture his lover’s lips, moaning into the kiss as he felt Prompto open hip mouth, inviting his lover’s tongue inside. Ignis obliged without hesitation, his tongue probing inside the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth. Gliding over teeth and under thick tongue, he felt Prompto bite down teasingly and suck on it for a second or two, which send bolts of fire straight to his belly. He rolled his hips, only catching the side of Prompto’s thigh as he sought the relief that he knew very much that only he was receiving. His dick left small dots of precum smeared onto his thigh, the sensation foreign and strange to Prompto but he daren’t say anything about it.

He could stand it for so long, as he pulled away, licking his bottom lip quickly and waiting for the sensitivity in his nether region to calm down a bit as he feared this could be over much too soon if they kept going this way.

Prompto’s breathing was already ragged and he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle, and they had hardly been at this for twenty minutes.  
“I-Iggy…” He breathed, jerking his hips up again, seeking friction to aid his release. Ignis hummed but knew he would hardly be able to last himself if he kept this up. Reaching over his lover to the bedside table, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a clean hand towel that he kept in small quantities in the drawer. He poured the lube onto his fingers and pressed his pointer finger up to his entrance. He had very minimal pressure applied but the way Prompto gasped and moaned at the sensation made him briefly wonder just what the blonde was feeling.

He waited another moment until pressing onward, the finger now up to the third knuckle, fully situated inside of his lover. He flexed his finger upward, dragging along the soft walls as he listened to Prompto mewling at the touch.

“A-ah, Iggy!” He moaned, jerking his hips up, groaning as Ignis used his free hand to secure him down to the mattress, not allowing for further erratic movement.  
Ignis, no stranger to Prompto’s body, slowly removed his finger, his whole body now keening for touch as he listened to the moans of his lover.  
He poured more lube onto his fingers and wasted no time in adding another, knowing that this is when he would want to start taking his time to stretch and play with Prompto as one long, thin finger was never enough for him.

He noticed how Prompto would often grow bored with the one finger, despite it being a necessary part of preparation; but his lover’s dick noticeably softening before he decided to up the ante.

Once both of his fingers were inside, he waited for Prompto’s breathing to even back out. Once he got past the tight ring of muscle at the opening, the rest was not quite as tight as it had been when they first started sleeping together, Prompto’s body recognizing that his fingers (or penis, or toy…) were no threat to him and he was able to relax much easier.

He bent over and planted a soft kiss to his lover’s lips, parting and giving his lips a quick lick, He grinned at the inappropriate noise that Prompto unleashed.  
He oh so carefully began extracting his two fingers up to the first knuckle and then thrust them back into his lover, reveling in his cries. Ignis bit back many a moan as his dick was absolutely leaking with anticipation. He wasn’t sure how much longer he had to prepare Prompto before he couldn’t hold back any more. He began to scissor his fingers inside of his lover, stretching him carefully, oh so gently as to not tear or strain any of the sensitive muscles.

He kept going until his cries and moans began to decrease, growing accustomed to the pressure and pull of his fingers. That’s when Ignis knew it was time to turn it up a notch. Crooking his fingers, he made sure they were inserted up to the last knuckle and then began to drag them along the upper wall, slowly and with minimal pressure as he searched for his prostate.

It took a couple tries, but he found it, massaging it with feather light touches, as Prompto grit his teeth and arched his back.  
“GOD, Ignis. Mmmyes…” He moaned, eyelids fluttering closed as Ignis pressed only a few caresses to the gland, not wanting to over stimulate, but noticing how red his dick was now, straining for attention, precum oozing down onto the new corset.

Ignis let out a low moan as he removed his fingers, wiping them off with the hand towel from earlier and grabbing the bottle of lube he had left on the bed. He coated his dick quickly, the sensation easy to get lost in.  
He crawled in between Prompto’s legs, hands braced on the bed on either side of his head, Prompto’s legs spread, ready to hook themselves at the ankles behind Ignis’ hips.

Ignis looked down at his lover, smiling and giving him a quick kiss before whispering in his ear.  
“I love you.” He said, nuzzling the edge of Prompto’s ear.  
“I love you too.” Prompto replied without any hesitation. As soon as the words left his mouth, Ignis pressed forward, having to remove one of his hands to help line himself up as the panties were in such a place to be just barely a hinderance.

His tip had just breeched his entrance and Prompto was already crying out at the sensation. He knew Prompto was loud, he knew every sound he would make and how to extract them, but with this new lingerie, he wondered if there was a way to elicit a new type of sound.  
He grinned at the thought as he thrust fully into his lover, giving them both a moment to get used to the sensation, no matter how many times they did it, they both needed a second to adjust to the pressure.

It didn’t take long however, until Ignis was thrusting up into his partner with no reservation, Prompto bringing his legs up and around his hips to keep him thrusting harder into him. Ignis shifting his hips up off the bed to gain better access, humping him with a hunger he hadn’t known since the early days of their union. He bent his head down to rest beside Prompto’s head, his panting and erratic breathing grazing right over Prompto’s ear, causing a delicious electrical sensation consume him as his dick leaked even more against him, no doubt staining the fabric with his fluids.

“Ignis…” Prompto hissed, moaning loudly as Ignis’ breathing hitched in his ear. Sweat already coating his brow at the exertion. The way Ignis’ penis fit so snuggly inside of him, grazing against his walls, and when Ignis would nestle inside of him as deep as he could and flex the muscle inside of him, making him jolt almost off the bed with pleasure. He almost screamed when Ignis did just that but at the same time licked the shell of Prompto’s ear, causing it to almost sting as his heat then pounded the wet spot.

“I c-can’t…can’t last…” Prompto gritted his teeth together as Ignis brought one of Prompto’s own hands to his dick, wrapping his own fingers around it.  
“Get yourself…off.” Ignis groaned as he thrust faster into his lover, feeling the ripple of muscles contract in the telltale signs of his impending release.

He caught up fast, and when Prompto screamed his name into the air, cum shooting out of him and coating his clothed torso with the sticky fluid, Ignis replied in kind, pulling his dick out unexpectedly and immediately latching his hand onto it, bringing himself to a finish over top of his lover, their spunk mingling and pooling in the dips of the corset as Prompto made the most heavenly sound. A cross between a cry and moan, breath hitching, unable to fully comprehend what had just taken place.

Prompto brought his hands up, wiping his face and mussing up his hair, not wanting to move his legs, as he hated the feeling of lube on his thighs. He moved them anyway, the sooner he did so, the sooner they could get clean and cuddle.  
Ignis sat back on his knees as they both tried to even out their breathing, panting, chests heaving. Their twin climaxes cooling on Prompto’s belly. He could feel it through the fabric and he pulled a quick face.

“Well…” He said, swallowing hard and clearing his throat.  
“That was…one hell of a way to ruin expensive lingerie.” He chuckled, wriggling away from Ignis to clean himself up and get changed.  
“I’m sure we can get it clean. And you better wear it again.” Ignis purred as he finished the sentence, watching Prompto stop in his tracks.  
“You liked it?” He asked with a catlike grin. Ignis made an undignified sound.

“Of course I did.” He said, unable to say anything more as he felt a familiar heat in his groin, which, although not unwelcome, he was not able to satisfy at the moment due to oversensitivity.  
“Well let’s go shower up and we’ll see about getting this clean.” He whispered, looking over his shoulder as he made his way to their shared bathroom.  
Ignis groaned as he got off the bed, shaking his head but with a grin on his face.

“Oh Prompto, you’re going to be the death of me.” He said, quickly checking the bed for wet spots before going to join his lover in the shower.  
“Naw, but I’m sure I’ll come close if I keep finding ways to surprise you.” Prompto chuckled, carefully extracting himself from the soiled lingerie.  
“With surprises like this, I wouldn’t find being surprised every day of my life.” Ignis kissed Prompto’s neck before taking the clothing from him and placing it in the sink, his brain now concocting a way to give his partner a revenge surprise.

This could be the start of a very dangerous, very seductive game, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
